A synchronized content management system can be accessed on electronic devices in a variety of ways such as a stand-alone application, one or more application plug-ins, a web browser, etc. Also, electronic device manufacturers oftentimes preinstall software for interacting with a synchronized content management system. However, too often users do not take advantage of the ability to manage their content in the synchronized content management system because of one or more barriers, such as a lack of understanding of the system, perceived or actual cost, setup over head, etc. Therefore, a solution is needed that decreases user burden in setting up an account to interact with the system.
Also, a synchronized content management system can support an ecosystem of users and can be used to share content between the users. To facilitate a high-quality user experience, strong identifier can be used to identify the users within the ecosystem. For example, if content management system can identify the source of messages being sent within the ecosystem by referencing the login credentials of the author of those messages the content management system can enforce rules that prohibit users from sending unwanted messages, harassing other users, etc. However, a requirement for login credentials that can uniquely identify a user within the ecosystem of a synchronized content management system will itself serve as a barrier to some users choosing to take advantage of the system. Therefore, a solution to the problem identified above for initializing an account must also allow for accounts that can ensure a high-quality user experience.